


Stringimi più forte

by Hil89



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Erano rari i momenti in cui lo vedeva cosi tranquillo e con una nota d’orgoglio poteva affermare che parecchi di quegli attimi avvenivano quando il palleggiatore si trovava con lui.Non era però sempre stato così....





	Stringimi più forte

**Author's Note:**

> Data la bella giornata di sole, il mare non troppo lontano da casa ed una canzone a ripetizione... è venuta fuori questa cosetta senza pretese che ho voluto condividere con voi 
> 
> come sempre, non si insinua nulla .. ma vola la fantasia!

I raggi del sole al tramonto, accarezzavano piano la pelle di Simone, sdraiato scomposto sulla sdraio non troppo vicina alla riva del mare.  
Una bottiglia di succo abbandonata sotto l’ombrellone ed un libro aperto poco distante da lui.  
Ivan si perse ad osservarlo, mentre l’ombra e la luce creavano dei giochi di colore sulle pelle abbronzata del giovane.  
Seguì il profilo delicato della mascella, i capelli schiariti dal sole e perennemente spettinati che gli davano un’aria sbarazzina, le guance appena arrossate ed il contorno delle labbra carnose.  
Dormiva sereno al suo fianco, i lineamenti del volto rilassati lo facevano sembrare ancora più giovane, l’opposto si ritrovò a sorridere: erano rari i momenti in cui lo vedeva cosi tranquillo e con una nota d’orgoglio poteva affermare che parecchi di quegli attimi avvenivano quando il palleggiatore si trovava con lui.

Non era però sempre stato così, un brivido freddo percorse la schiena di Ivan al pensiero dei mesi precedenti all’inizio della loro relazione: gli occhi lucidi di Simone, gli sguardi severi di Osmany, la rabbia mal trattenuta di Filippo e i silenzi di Buti.  
Era stato stupido all’inizio, un vero e proprio coglione.  
Non era stato in grado di dare la giusta importanza a quello che sentiva, e la semplice verità era che quello che provava quando aveva quel ragazzino intorno era qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito per nessun altro.  
  
Un lieve sospiro lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e spostò lo sguardo verso Simone, che aveva cambiato posizione ed aveva allungato un braccio sopra la testa, mentre incrociava lentamente la gambe all’altezza delle caviglie, il tutto senza svegliarsi.  
Ivan si sporse appena dal suo lettino mentre continuava ad osservarlo in silenzio, gli accarezzò con la punta delle dita la fronte per spostargli quei ciuffi ribelli, mentre il respiro tranquillo del palleggiatore lo fece sorridere di nuovo.

Ritornò al suo posto, non volendo interrompere il suo riposo, ma non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal volto del ragazzo, le orecchie ancora piene di quei _non mi importa di quello che la gente può pensare, io voglio stare con te._  
Lo sguardo fiero e determinato di Simone, in piedi nel suo vecchio appartamento di Perugia, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, il respiro veloce e le guance arrossate, quel _io sono innamorato di te, Ivan _detto con una semplicità disarmante, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, che gli fece mancare un battito.  
Ricordava nei minimi dettagli, come se fosse passato un giorno e non tre anni, il bacio che si scambiarono dopo quella dichiarazione: la labbra morbide di Simone piegate in un sorriso, le braccia esili intrecciate attorno al suo collo, le dita, che erano capaci di fare magie in campo, immerse nei suoi capelli ed il corpo snello completamente abbandonato contro il suo.  
  
Con un nuovo sorriso dipinto sulle labbra fini, Ivan si mosse lentamente sedendosi sul bordo del lettino, appoggiò una mano oltre il corpo del palleggiatore per mantenere l’equilibrio, e si chinò verso il suo volto per sfiorare appena la bocca del compagno per poi allontanarsi di poco.  
Lo vide arricciare appena il naso, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e sorridergli leggermente mentre mormorava, _scusami mi sono addormentato_ con voce impastata   
Simone di passò una mano sul volto in un vano tentativo di scacciare le tracce del sonno, Ivan sorrise ancora, prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente al giovane per coinvolgerlo in un bacio languido, il palleggiatore intrecciò le braccia al collo dell’opposto e se lo strinse addosso, sentendo la famigliare stretta attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Si separano con il fiato corto, le labbra lucide ed un po’ più rosse, e lo sguardo perso l’uno in quello dell’altro.  
Simone con un sorriso si sistemò di lato sul lettino, facendo intendere ad Ivan che doveva stendersi al suo fianco, l’opposto scosse la testa con un sorriso, mentre cercava di incastrarsi in quello spazio angusto ed il corpo del compagno.  
Passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Simone, intanto che quest’ultimo appoggiava la testa tra la spalla ed il collo di Ivan ed incastrava una gamba tra quelle del biondo abbracciandolo per cercare di mantenere l’equilibrio. L’opposto aumentò la stretta sul corpo del più giovane, mentre sorrideva tra i suoi capelli prima di lasciarvi un lieve bacio. 

Ivan spostò lo sguardo verso il mare, il sole stava ormai sparendo oltre l’orizzonte, una leggera brezza muoveva appena il tessuto degli ombrelloni e il vociare delle persone era un brusio lontano.  
Una melodia si diffuse dell’aria e si ritrovò a sorridere nell’ascoltare quelle parole cosi semplici, ma incredibilmente vere.  
Strinse meglio il corpo di Simone contro il proprio e mosse appena il capo per poter incontrare il suo volto, lo sguardo di Simone era limpido e sereno, sulle labbra un sorriso sincero gli illuminava l’intero viso e Ivan non poté fare altro che avvicinare il volto al suo per baciarlo ancora, ancora ed ancora.

_La felicità credo che abbia a che fare con te.  
Com’è che mi dicevi? Per essere felici bastan poche cose. _

_Bene, io non vorrei mai fare a meno di te. _

_Sicuro, sicuro, sicuro, sicuro è il mio amore.  
Come sicuro, sicuro, sicuro il posto dove voglio stare è con te. _

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone è "Stringimi più forte" di Giordana Angi


End file.
